


Reunion

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Biting, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Enjoy this shitty writing. xDRated: T (For a little bit of language, french kissing, biting, and how crappy the writing is)





	Reunion

I sighed. It has been 2 years since Touya left. Yeah,  _2_ **years** since Touya has left Unova. I sighed. I missed him a lot. I wonder where the hell he is now. I always wondered this. Every day, every week, every month, every  _year_ even. Bianca would do the same as well. She became Professor Juniper's assistant. For me...Well...I became a gym leader. I only specialized in Normal types.

I sighed. I looked at my Stoutland. He was sleeping peacefully. I began to feel burning in my eyes. I felt that depressed feeling rising. I sunked into my bed covers. I began crying. I felt the tears go down my cheeks. I cried myself to sleep.

' _Touya, I have no idea of where the hell you are at right now...But please...come back to us...to me...I...I love you, okay...?'_ I thought in my head as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My eyes were red from the crying I have done. I didn't care if someone notices. I removed my clothes and I got in the shower.

* * *

I finished my shower and I got my usual outfit on. White shirt, blue pants, black socks, and brown shoes. Once I put them on, I got my red tie on my white shirt. I got my Xtransciever on my wrist and headed out. I realized. I forgot something. I went back in my house to get it. My clipboard with the Gym pokeball design on it. I got my paperwork and placed it on the clipboard and headed out.

It was just like a normal day and all that.

I met a boy yesterday. His name was Nate. I'll have to admit...He looks a lot like Touya. I sighed. I saw everyone happy and running around. Not much. I sighed and began teaching lessons.

* * *

I sighed. The day was over. Good. I walked out of the gym. I sighed. Being in Aspertia City is hard. I wish I was back home at Nuvema Town. I flew there with one of Pokemon. I looked at Touya's house. His mother has been there, worried about him ever since he left.

I can't believe he still has not returned...

* * *

I sighed. I had visited Touya's mother and asked her how she was. She told me that she was doing well but still misses Touya. I nodded. I told her that I missed him as well...and...I told her my feelings for him. My feelings were strong for him every single time I was with him or that how much he was near me.

At least his mother understood my feelings for him. I rubbed my eyes, feeling tired already. I knew I needed some sleep. I fell asleep on my bed.

But the next day was gonna change my life forever.

* * *

I did my usual routine. I got my things ready and headed out. I flew to Aspertia City with my Pokemon and entered the gym. I taught the kids and all that.

But  _this_ moment...

Was gonna change my life...

_Forever..._

I walked out and saw  ** _him_**.

**_Him..._ **

**_He was..._ **

**_Back...?_ **

**_No way..._ **

I looked at him. He changed. A lot actually. I felt the tears rising. He looked at me. He had a face filled with sorrow. "Hey, Cheren? Listen, I'm sorry if I left Unova. I went t-" He said but was cut off by him getting hit by a rock that I threw at him. I was so upset.

"You idiot! You have n-no idea o-of how much people m-missed you!" I yelled at him while throwing rocks at him while choking on my sobs. I kept throwing rocks at him. Touya would get hit by most of them, he would dodge some of them. My throws kept getting weaker as I threw more rocks. I finally stopped as I finally succumbed to my sobbing.

Touya walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back while crying my heart out. He was back after 2 damn years. He was still hugging me. He was hearing my painful yet sorrow sobs.

He pulled my chin up with my hands gently. "Huh...?" I muttered as I stopped crying to see his face. He can clearly see my tears down my face. He then kissed me.

 _'He kissed me...? No way...'_  I thought in my head.

I kissed him back. I realized that we were kissing outside the gym. I told him that we can go to Nuvema Town for it. He nodded and he flew us there.

* * *

We got to Nuvema Town. I told him to go see his mom. He did. I watched it from the window as his mom tearfully hugged him. He hugged back as they reunited.

He came out and we walked to my house. Nobody was in there, thank god. Once we stepped in, he pushed me to the door and kissed me. I kissed him back. Our tongues were meeting (Told you there was gonna be french kissing xD)

I slightly moaned in the kiss. He then starting biting my neck. I made a cute and quiet whine. He then licked it. He then stopped. "Shall we handle this somewhere?" He said to me with a smirk. I nodded.

"Oh, you are on." I said to him.

 


End file.
